1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail polish dispenser and, more particularly, to a nail polish dispenser with an improved applicator design.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional nail polish dispensers are well-known and consist of a simple brush applicator including a screw top for engaging with a nail polish receptacle (i.e. bottle). Many variations exist, including disposable arrangements that store a one-time application of polish in an inner recess of the applicator, the applicator then being thrown away after use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,741 is exemplary of this disposable type of polisher.